Let the music play
by Sargeras111
Summary: *This story is left here so I can cringe over how bad I used to write, I'm currently planning a new story in the same spirit but this one will recieve no further attention from me*
1. Back to school

A/N: Hello, I'm back! Now if anyone remembers me clap your hands. –Complete silence- Okay. Maybe The legend of Hogwarts can serve you as a reminder. I'm starting a new story now because I've always wanted to write a high-school story based on music-based lifestyles. Well, here goes…

Let the music play

Chapter 1: Back to school

There was one way to describe the car that pulled into the empty parking lot in front of Brawl high: Loud. And I'm not referring to the noise that a car usually makes. Another sound was far louder than the engine: The radio. The music that smashed out of the radio was by many considered total noise. The music was metal. Devil went down to Georgia roared out of the radio and scared off the nervous freshmen who didn't exactly know where to go. Even though the entire neighborhood heard them there were only three persons that saw them as the engine was turned off and Devil went down to Georgia broke into a guitar solo. The guys inside the car enjoyed it. The three girls outside the car did not. They were blondes and pretty good-looking all in all. One of them spoke up.

"Can you believe those guys?" The girl had her hair tied up in a ponytail and her eyes glowed with a desire to blast the car.

"I can't." This girl did not have her hair tied up but she had something for pink princess-like dresses and her blue eyes, unlike the other girl, seemed only disgusted, not pissed off, by the sound from the car.

"How come any girl falls for them?" This third girl's hair had a slightly darker tone than the other girls and she had two earrings.

"Beats me." Said the girl with the ponytail, "What say we go and say hi, Zelda?" She had an evil smile on her face.

"Right. Samus, Peach; Let's say "Hi." When Samus, Peach and Zelda were halfway to the car the song ended and voices were heard from inside.

"That one totally owns, right guys?" Said the one in the driver's seat and then the doors flung up and four guys stepped out. They were seniors, one year older than the girls. The one who sat in the passage-seat had a bandana and blue hair. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a pair of Nike-shoes. He spat out his gum as he stepped out of the car. His name was Ike. Two guys sat in the backseats: One of them had a bandana, brown hair and he was wearing a grey leather-jacket. He was just lighting a cigarette. His name was Sylvernes but everyone called him Snake. The other one had flaming red hair and spikes all over his jacket. His name was Ganon. The one in the driver seat had dark-blond hair, blue eyes and he was clothed in black boots, blue jeans, a black jacket and fingerless gloves, all in leather and covered in spikes. He put on the music on his cell phone and Crownless with Nightwish could be heard in the background. His name was Link.

"Hey Snake, you should really quit smoking," Ike said, "It's not good for you plus the smell really pisses me off."

"Unhealthy, you say?" Snake answered and took a deep breath on the cigarette, "Well, were all gonna die one day, aren't we? And about that it pisses you off. Well, that's just a bonus."

"All right, guys focus now, it's a new year and we've a rep to protect." Link said as he locked the doors to the car. "Anything we need before we start?" Ganon noticed the girls and frowned.

"I spy with my little eye something begging with E." He said as Link too noticed the girls.

"Let me guess: Three Emos at twelve o'clock, right?" Link guessed. He was right. Metal and Emo were arch-enemies on the school and it had never been more true as when Link and Zelda first met. The four guys gathered in a line, like an army meeting a frontal assault.

"So the criminals decided to show up for another year, huh?" Zelda mocked. The reply was that Snake threw his still burning cigarette at the girl's shoes. They didn't catch fire but it would be hard to get them clean again. His deed was greeted with whistling and applauds from the guys.

"That's why I smoke." He said with a mocking smile on his face. Samus now stepped in.

"It doesn't matter you're still criminals. Or did you forget that you've been at court for drug-dealing, Link?" Link's eyes flashed dangerously and he punched her in the arm with his left hand… hard. She nearly fell over and held herself on the arm.

"Relax, I didn't mean it." She tried to calm him but it didn't really help. Link had hell in his eyes.

"You so did, bitch. Say that again and I'll use the spikes." Link spat and showed off the small spikes on his gloves, "Come on, guys. I've grown tired of this game and school's starting." He marked that the conversation was over by turning up the volume on his cell phone to Max. The three guys walked up to the school with the girls behind them. They could hear Samus complaining about the pain in her shoulder and Zelda's whining about her shoes. Link noticed that a muscle in Ike's arm twitched, as if he wanted to kick something, when the sound of Tokio Hotel, coming from Peach's cell phone, reached their ears. He considered trying to calm him down but decided not to.

"Another year at Brawl High," he thought, "and the very last."

A/N: So what do you think? Review if you want me to continue, okay? Bye, bye. Yours truly:

¤ _Sargeras ¤_


	2. School's in, not out

A/N: Well I'm giving this one another try. Read and enjoy.

Chapter 2: School's in, not out

And so the day had come. The Day of Judgment, D-day, The Apocalypse or whatever you want to call it. It was the first class of the final year.

"No friggin' way," Snake said as he scanned through the schedule of Monday, "Hey, guys take a look at this!" Link was the first one to reach Snake, closely followed by Ganon and Ike, and snatched the piece of paper from Snake's hands. After one look at it he exclaimed:

"We're having the ENTIRE pre-noon period booked by miss douche-bag?" Miss douche-bag was one of their teachers; her real name was Epona Baggins even though no one called her that. Everyone of her student called her Ms. Douche-bag or "douchie" when they thought she didn't listen, and the rest of the teachers called her Ms. Baggins. She greatly resembled a horse in the face and she was a music teacher. Since she didn't know the art of appreciating lighter groups like AC/DC so she didn't get along too good with the four major metal-heads of the school.

Without much of a choice the four boys trotted off to music class with their heads down and very broken in spirit. They had personally begged to the headmaster last year not to get Ms. Douche-bag again but apparently he hadn't been paying any attention. The music class was exceptionally dull with just some lame theory. It was so basic that Link felt he was in 2nd grade again.

"…And that's how you take a "C" on the keyboard." Ms. Douche-bag concluded proudly and looked up to her students. It appeared that no one had been listening to one word that she had uttered. A few guys talked at the back, the girls were text-messaging and Ganon had been writing some very colorful insults that he would like to direct to Ms. Douche-bag on his paper, rather than shouting it right out like he actually wanted. Douchie had spent the first hour repeating various keyboard chords and now it was time for a short break before moving on to start forming groups and pick a song that they would practice on for the next few weeks.

"I expect to see you back with a song and a group ready in fifteen minutes." Epona said before she let the student out of the classroom.

"We need a song that will piss douchie off good! Maybe some Death or Black Metal." Ike suggested and looked through his IPod.

"No way," Ganon said, "I can't growl."

"Guys, what am I supposed to do?" Snake asked, "I can't play anything."

That's when Link got an idea. He got up his cell phone and looked until he found the right song.

"If we play this song," He said and played up Death dies hard by Deathstars, "you could do the keyboards. Just do the chords. And this isn't actual growling it's more whispered out than ordinary growling." They all listened to the song and then agreed on the suggestion.

A few minutes later everyone went back into the classroom for the next two hours of music.

Snake, Ike, Link and Ganon ended up in the room next to the synths. It was very unfortunate for the synths because the metal-heads played as loud as the enhancers allowed. The next two hours went by smoothly, mostly because everyone, including Ms. Douche-bag, had learned that telling Link, Ganon, Ike and Snake to turn the volume down was useless. After the class it was 12 o'clock and lunch-time.

The procedure of eating lunch at Brawl High was strictly controlled by taste of music. Everyone was eating lunch around the school-yard. No one ever walked through the yard, they just walked around it. The metal-heads and punkers were on the north side, the east side was occupied by emos, grungers and synths. Goths was on both the east and north side since Goth rock is hard to define. On the west side were hip-hopers, soul-lovers and rastafaris and those who liked Blues, Jazz and other types of "black music" were on the south side. Those who didn't like music at all ate in the cafeteria. Everyone picked up their lunch in the school canteen and went to their respective zones and ate it. When Link and the others entered the canteen something strange happened. Everyone backed off so they didn't have to queue.

"See, I told you guys, being a senior is awesome," Ike said, "I bet they would polish my leather-boots if I asked them." The boys took their lunch and walked away to eat on the north side. It had always been tense between the north and the east side but now it seemed to be a bit worse than the year before. As they ate their lunch they talked with everyone about the summer or really important and deep questions, like "what's Iron Maiden's best album cover?"

"… And then after the party we went to this Watain concert and we came in just as they fired the blood cannons. It was so awesome!" said Fox. He had just told the guys what he had been doing this summer.

"So Black Metal concerts really are as special as they say?" Snake asked.

"Oh yeah, they're something all right," Falco said and nodded, "They are so sick and gory and extreme that it's almost funny."

"And by the way, didn't you end up in court for possession, Link?" Fox asked, "What was that all about?"

"I was just helping my dad, you know," Link answered, "He's in prison and he owes the Mafia a lot of money so I tried earning some cash by selling drugs. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Wow dude, that's rough," Fox said and gave Link a pat on the shoulder, "you all right?"

"Yeah, I suppose It'll have to do," Link said and then a smile cracked In his face, "Well, gents, I have a feeling that this will be the best year of them all."

A/N: All right so now I've done that. In every chapter title I'll leave a reference to a song. If you can tell which artist it is there will be cake. Love y'all! Signed:

¤ _Sargeras ¤_


	3. Mama, I'm not coming home

A/N: So far the focus has been on the boys. Now let's shift to the girls.

Chapter 3: Mama, I'm not coming home

"Link is such an asshole." Sheik stated as he glared at Link from the east side of the school-yard during lunch-period.

"I know he's just so full of himself." Said Peach although her focus was more on her cell phone.

"So where is Marth anyway?" Zelda asked. Marth and Roy used to eat lunch with them.

"I think Marth's conspiring with the hip-hopers on the west side," Sheik answered, "He's probably scheming to cast down the metalheads."

"He does that every year and he never succeeds." Samus stated.

"Yeah but last year he only tried with the south side," Sheik said, "and blues is dominant there. Blues and Metal are closely related so the south side was a waste of time. But the hip-hopers have always been hostile to the metalheads. On the other hand hip-hopers have done the same to metalheads so… we'll see how it goes."

"How do we know if we've won?" Zelda asked, "Are there any, like, rules for that?"

"I don't know", Sheik answered, "metalheads have always been dominant in this school so no one has ever won or lost. No one knows the rules to the game but everyone plays it."

"Come on girls, its Biology class now." Peach said and got up with her books. Sheik, Zelda, Samus and Roy followed her. Later they were accompanied by Marth and even later Fox and Falco as they trotted to Biology class.

"So the assholes are gonna show up for class?" Marth said coldly.

"If I'm an ass you're wiping me." Falco replied and entered the classroom.

Their biology-teacher was Mr. Kafei, an exceptionally prude man with a very conservative view of the world. No one listened to him during the class, Roy tried to use a magnifying-glass to burn a mark in his desk, Falco red a playboy disguised as a graphic novel and Fox had fallen asleep.

"… And after the astronomy we will end with sexual education before Christmas." Mr. Kafei concluded, waking up the entire class as if he had just dropped a nuclear bomb. Roy burned his hand and Falco fell of his chair. Everyone stared at the professor, shocked over the fact that he knew what sexual meant.

After class they all went to their lockers to switch books and discuss Mr. Kafei.

"What the hell is going on with him?" Fox said as he took out his math books, "Did he get laid this summer or what?"

"I don't know but I guess we could hope for a bit more fun during Biology class this year," Falco answered, "Let's go do some math."

"Whatever."

Math was extremely frustrating because it didn't make any sense anymore. No matter how many questions Professor Mario answered more were raised.

"Hey, Zelda," Peach whispered, "I just got texted that there's a party at eight tonight. Wanna go?"

"Sure." Zelda answered.

The last class of the day was Spanish, at least for Peach, Zelda and Sheik. Samus had French. Since everyone at the school had chosen their own extra language the classes were kind of divided. And this was also the only time of the day when music didn't necessarily matter since everyone was split up. During the last year Zelda found Spanish extremely boring and she would have switched to German class if it weren't for the fact that the teacher was a huge fan of Rammstein, Sodom and Kreaor and therefore all the metalheads were in his class. Zelda didn't really listen to the teacher throughout the class. She listened to her IPod instead. After going through all her song by Rites of Spring and Embrace she heard the teacher saying something about the textbook and then the class was over. Zelda went to her locker, took her bag and went to Peach's locker. On the way she sent a text message to her mum that said: "Mum, I'm not coming home" and then she and Peach walked in to town accompanied by Samus and Sheik. Sheik wasn't really a big fan of Emo-rock, he was a synth, but he tagged along claiming that he had "nothing better to do."

After spending some time in town the clock rushed to around eight and they walked to the location of the party. It was in a place called "The Flame", a local hang-out place for teenagers which was booked for tonight's party. Zelda knew many of the people at the party since the same Emos showed up at pretty much the same parties. However there were also a few Grungers there, some synths hung out by the walls and there were even a few rastafaris present. Around midnight Zelda assumed that Sheik must've mistaken his glass for a rastafaris because he started to wobble and said he wanted to throw up. Zelda took a look into the glass he held in his hand and she saw it was some sort of white powder in it.

"Come on let's get you home," She said and waved at Peach and Samus to help her, "Samus, call his parents to come and pick him up. We can't drag him all the way home." They went outside and after a few minutes Sheik passed out. After about another ten minutes Sheik's parents drove into the parking lot and rushed up to take their unconscious son with them.

"Thank you so much for looking after him." Sheik's dad said and stowed Sheik into the backseat.

"No problem," Peach said, "he's our friend." Sheik's mother smiled at them and then she jumped into the car and they drove for the hospital.

"So…," Samus started, "… do you guys wanna go back inside or go home?" It instantly started to rain.

"Well I don't wanna go back in," Zelda said, "The whole thing with Sheik has gotten me a little shaken."

"All right, so I guess we're going to my place, since it's the closest one," Samus said, "you can sleep over if you want."

"Not me," Peach said, "It's not far to my house."

"I'll sleep over." Zelda said and texted to her mum: "sleeping over at Samus."

The girls walked home in the rain.

A/N: All right! Second chapter in two days! I might take a break from writing now though, because I just got up my WoW account again. But I promise I'll try to write as often as I can. Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


End file.
